


Nesting

by PearlButterfly



Series: Nesting [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Will Graham, Pregnant Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlButterfly/pseuds/PearlButterfly
Summary: Will is eight months pregnant with Hannibal's baby when he builds his nest. Hannibal completes it.





	Nesting

Will wasn’t sure what it was, something just didn’t feel quite right.

Not with the baby, the baby was fine. He or she was shifting about as usual, kicking back when Will tapped his fingers along the side of his bump. He was eight months pregnant now so he didn’t enjoy doing much more than taking naps and curling up with his dogs.

Hannibal was more than happy to do everything for him, even things he could do for himself easily enough. Will would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing his formal, powerful alpha kneeling down before him to tie his shoelaces for him. Alana had taken great amusement in learning that little detail.

He didn’t feel ill exactly, just not entirely content. Maybe he should lay down.

After struggling to his feet, Will waddled from the chair to the bed, curling up with a hand under his bump for support. But then he felt too exposed, too vulnerable. It took a bit of tugging but eventually he managed to pull the sheets over himself, silently cursing Hannibal for always tucking them in so neatly.

But he still didn’t feel covered enough. Sighing, the omega got to his feet and went to his side of the wardrobe, pulling out the spare pillows and blankets he kept there for when it got colder. Piling them all onto the bed, he nodded, now feeling more content. It looked so warm that Will just wanted to curl up and fall asleep. The only thing that could make it better was having his mate with him. Unfortunately, Hannibal had some extra work that he was catching up on, so Will chose not to disturb him.

Instead, he opened Hannibal’s side of the wardrobe and dragged a few of his carefully organised suit jackets out, draping them over his arm. In other circumstances he’d remember how dearly Hannibal loved his suits and hated any sign of a crease or tear, but desperate times called for desperate measures. If Will couldn’t have his alpha then he’d just have to make do with his scent. He always fell asleep quicker when he had Hannibal wrapped around him.

Pressing his face into one of the jackets, Will felt his eyelids drooping. He could almost imagine Hannibal lying next to him and that was enough for him to drift off.

It was about an hour later when Hannibal put down his pen, sitting alone downstairs in his office. He was not quite finished with his work but he could afford himself a small break, especially since he wanted to check on Will.

A rare smile graced his face as he thought of his omega. That wild, nervous younger male who was so gifted in his empathy that he was permitted into the FBI as the only omega of the team. Hannibal was certainly proud, both of how far Will had come since they’d first met and that he was able to call him his mate. He’d feared it would all be over when Will had put all the pieces together and realised Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper, but Will had surprised him yet again. After making Hannibal promise to leave all of his friends out of his murderous activities (with a bit of persuasion from Will to get Beverly Katz off his scent), Will had allowed the alpha to really see him, mind, body and soul. Some would say they’d mated too quickly but Hannibal knew this was right. And now Will was carrying their first child, living proof of their love and affection for one another.

That was why the utter silence of the house struck him as a little odd. Despite being more restricted thanks to his new pregnant body, Hannibal was constantly aware of Will. If he wasn’t calling out to his mate that he needed help with something then he was singing or reading to the baby, doing everything he could to encourage those little kicks. He must have been hungry by now, given his increase in appetite since the conception of the child.

Walking up the stairs, Hannibal headed towards their bedroom. He passed the nursery on the way, almost finished and the perfect place for them to welcome their baby into when he or she was born. It was not long now and the alpha would never admit it but the thought of becoming a father was one of the only things that made him nervous. He wanted to be all he could for Will and their baby.

Hannibal was greeted with the sight of his omega, napping peacefully under a mountain of pillows and blankets. He noticed that Will was clutching the sleeve of something to his face, as if taking comfort in the scent. Closer inspection revealed it to be one of his suit jackets. When he properly examined the bed, he noticed that Will had strewn quite a few of his suits across the bed.

Then it hit him: the omega was nesting.

He remembered Alana mentioning it to him before, that Margot had done the same thing when she was expecting their son, being lulled to sleep in a pile of blankets and her alpha’s clothes. Will, now being quite heavily pregnant, had clearly reached that stage.

Hannibal, despite knowing that he often came off as cruel, cold and calculating, found himself enraptured by the sweet sight of his nesting omega. Were it anyone else creasing his suits, he’d have split them open and cooked their kidneys, but it almost unsettled him how Will could get away with pretty much anything. And the omega certainly didn’t fail to use it to his advantage, knowing that he had one of the most dangerous men in the world wrapped around his finger. He stepped towards the bed, running his fingers through Will’s ever-growing curls.

The other stirred, looking up at the imposing form of his alpha. “Hannibal?”

“Will,” the alpha said, sitting down beside him, careful not to disrupt the precise placement of everything in the nest. “Why didn’t you tell me you were wanting to nest?”

“I wasn’t sure if that was what it was,” the empath responded, sitting up a little blearily. “I just wanted to make the bed more cosy.” He was still clutching Hannibal’s suit jacket and they both looked down at it. “Ah, sorry.”

“No need to apologise Will,” Hannibal assured him, not liking the nervousness that had begun to cloud his omega’s sweet scent. “I am glad that my scent comforts you.”

The omega was blushing. “It’s almost as good as the real thing. At least if I can’t be around you all the time then I can have your scent.”

“You can be around me now.”

Will quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t you have work to be seeing to?”

Hannibal waved a hand. “That can wait, you are more important. I’m happy to stay with you, if you’ll let me?” Alphas may have been the dominant partners, but the nest was the omega’s domain and if they were not invited in then the alphas could not go against their instinct to obey.

“Of course I want you to stay. Come here.”

After much shifting of the blankets and a few whines from Will when Hannibal’s larger form almost dislodged a few of the pillows, the couple were snuggled up together in Will’s nest. Hannibal had his arms wrapped around his mate, the entirety of his front plastered to Will’s back. His hands rested on either side of the bump, refraining from stroking it for fear of waking the sleeping child inside. Will buried his face in one of his alpha’s wrists, breathing in the intoxicating alpha scent. He pressed his bare feet against Hannibal’s legs, absorbing the warmth he could feel through the other’s comfortable trousers.

With his mate slipping off to sleep again in his arms, Hannibal was content. Both to have Will and his child safe in his arms, and in the knowledge that the FBI would not be able to expose him. After all, the last place they expected to find the Chesapeake Ripper was in the nest of an omega who he was head over heels for.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a bit of fluffy Hannigram even if their relationship in the show is anything but fluffy.


End file.
